


Payback

by suspy666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oikawa is ticklish, Suga doesn't give up, Suga is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspy666/pseuds/suspy666
Summary: Oikawa showed no mercy, neither will Suga. Tickling ensues.





	

Suga wiggles his fingers mischievously and Oikawa shoots him a glare that could kill. Suga keeps trying to get closer to Oikawa but everytime he takes a step forward, Oikawa takes a step back. Little does he know, Suga almost has him cornered. Just a few more steps and Oikawa’s back will be to the wall, and Suga will have his revenge. Suga takes another small step forward.

“S-Suga-chan, I’m sorry. I really am. I won’t do it ever again.” Oikawa’s voice is shaking. Suga just chuckles at him, taking another tiny step forward. Oikawa laughs nervously. “Plus, I’m not even ticklish! So tickling me wouldn’t be any fun! Would it, Suga-chan?”

Suga snorts. “You’re not ticklish? Really Tooru? After 15 minutes of me chasing you around you’re going to claim you’re not ticklish?” He asks, smirking at the taller boy.

“I-I’m not! Promise!” Oikawa puts a hand over his heart “I’m just running away because you’re being mischievous and it's creeping me out, Suga-chan.” He pouts. Suga laughs again.

"Okay, fine. You’re not ticklish. Now get over here so I can attempt to tickle you and this whole thing can be over with. I won’t do anything more than tickle you. Promise.” Suga copies Oikawa’s gesture of putting a hand over his heart, looking at him expectantly.

“Nope. Don’t trust you.” Oikawa claims, eyeing the silver haired boy warily, watching him for any tricks he might pull.

Suga takes another step forward. “Come on, Tooru~” He smirks, “If you just let me tickle you I’ll give you a reward.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “A reward?”

Suga nods “Mhm. A reward. All you have to do is just come here, and let me get my payback.” Oikawa nods, taking a deep breath. He lifts a foot forward, but hesitates. He decides to take another step back instead, shaking his head. “Come on, Tooru! You were so close!” Suga frowns. Oikawa shakes his head again.

“I can’t do it.” Oikawa pouts, looking up at Suga with puppy dog eyes. “Can we just get straight to the reward, instead?” He flashes Suga a sad look, hoping maybe his glossy eyes and dramatic pout will make Suga give in, But to no avail.

“I’m not that easy, Oikawa. I’m not giving up. You better come here soon or we're not gonna get any sleep tonight.” Suga says, Oikawa snorts a little at that. They weren’t getting any sleep tonight either way.

“Koushi, please.” Oikawa whines, looking up at Suga through thick lashes.  _ This has gotta work  _ Oikawa thinks. Using Suga’s first name  **always** works.

Suga’s eyes widen and he bites his bottom lip.  _ Yes!  _ Oikawa thinks. He’s got him.

“Fine. I give up.” Suga sighs, dropping his arms to his sides in exasperation. Oikawa mentally high fives himself. “But you’re definitely not getting away with calling me Koushi. Come here. Now.” The shorter boy says, his tone demanding. He’s pointing to the empty space in front of him,  telling Oikawa to get his ass over there.

Oikawa gulps, taking a few steps forward until he’s standing in front of Suga, who's staring at him intensely.

Suga wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him closer so there's no space in between them. He leans up to Oikawa’s ear to whisper something, his lips grazing the skin there. He nips at Oikawa’s ear before whispering, “You really thought you had me, didn’t you?” Oikawa stiffens. Next thing he knows, Suga’s hands are all over his body, and he’s laughing so hard he can’t breathe.

“S-Suga-chan!” He gasps, “Have mercy! Please!” He manages to choke out between giggles. Suga just laughs, continuing his torture. Oikawa is kicking, flailing his arms, screaming profanities, anything to get Suga to let up but the silver haired boy is unbreakable. Right when Oikawa thinks it’s never going to end, Suga stops. Suga pulls away, eyeing a flustered Oikawa and smiling brightly. Oikawa thinks it’s the prettiest smile he’s ever seen. Suga then stands up, reaching a hand out for Oikawa to take. Oikawa just shakes his head no, whispering a soft, ‘too tired’

“You must be too tired for your reward, then.” Suga shrugs, “What a shame”

Hearing this, Oikawa stands up quickly. He thinks it may be the fastest he’s ever moved in his life. Suga grins and laughs at him. “I’m definitely not too tired for my reward.” Oikawa assures him.

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic I've posted here! Yay! I actually really like this one. I might write a part two with smut but i've never written smut and i'm not sure how to??? I'll work on it.  
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
